I'm a South Parker, Get Me Outta Here!
by MarshieMello-Cookies
Summary: 11 of the South Parkers have been flown out to the Austrailian Jungle, where they will face drama,critters, and gruesome trials. Continued by SnowFallsSilverOnRoute37, look inside for details
1. The Beginning

A group of 16 year olds sat nervously in the Australian Port of Sydney. They had no possessions, only each other for company. At the end of a jetty sat two boys, one with sleek black hair, the other with wild red curls. By the looks of things, they were holding hands, but the cameras couldn't get a close enough shot, so, it's uncertain if they were.

Behind them, at the start of the jetty, was tubby brunette, who laughed and yelled 'fags!' at them.

On the promenade, in the arcade, were two blondes. The first was sporting an orange t-shirt, a change from his usual parka, and was playing some sort of shooting game. The other wore a pale blue tee, and was trying to grab a Hello Kitty plushie from the grabber machine.

Not far from the arcade was a coffee shop, where a blonde sat, sipping coffee while twitching constantly, which didn't seem to bother the bored raven beside him.

A group of two girls stood beside a local Aussie surfer, one gawping at his six pack. The curly blonde haired girl giggled when he flexed his muscles, while the noirette sighed and rolled her eyes.

Down on the beach, was a blonde brit and a red eyed demon-boy, who seemed to enjoy setting fire to the surfer's boards.

They all continued with whatever they were doing, until a loud, whirring sound interrupted them, revealing a helicopter bursting through the puffy clouds. A slightly Irish accented voice boomed through a megaphone.

"KAY GUYS, ROUND 'ER UP AT THE MEETING POINT ON THE BEACH AND I'LL MEET YOU THERE!"

Sighing, groaning, yippee's and okays mixed together to form a mumbling noise as the group met together around the large sand castle on the beach, where the chopper landed, and a girl with short dark brown hair, a purple tee, shorts and knee high Converse leapt out, holding her megaphone high.

"Kay, good to see you all here!" She smiled, examining the audience that were gathered around her.

"Firstly, let me introduce myself. My name is Cooki, and I'll be the host, and I'll be in charge of putting you through trials, terror, torture, and….OCCASIONAL COOKIE PIE FIGHTS!" She smiled brightly at the last part, while Tweek gah-ed, and trembled.

"So, as you know, I have kindly brought you here, to Australia, where you will be staying in the jungle, facing trials, fights, drama and, as I said before, OCCASIONAL COOKIE PIE FIGHTS!" She continued. "Any questions so far?"

Kyle raised his hand, and Cooki nodded in his direction.

"How the fuck can you afford all this?" He asked, with an expression of utter confusion on his face.

Cooki smiled, walked over to him, and patted his head, commenting on how fluffy it was.

"Good question Kyle. Well, you see, I am an author, so basically, I can do anything, but you're probably not smart enough to truly understand my powers"

Kyle huffed at the fact that he'd just been called 'not smart enough'.

"Anyways, let's get this show on the road! Here are your camp kits!" She shouted in the megaphone, while handing out neatly folded kits to everyone.

"Don't worry Cartman, yours is extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, large" She smiled cheekily as the handed the portly boy his.

"Are you forgetting another extra?" Kyle asked, leading to everyone, including Cooki, to laugh.

"Ay! I'm not fat! I'm-"

"We know, big boned!" Kenny groaned.

With that, Cooki gestured them into the helicopter, where they piled in, and flew off. Their destination, the Great Australian Jungle.

Once they were gone, Cooki turned to face the camera man.

"So, our eleven campers head out to face the jungle. Now, here's where you can have your fun! The first trial is _**School Dinners of Doom!**_ Where one camper must eat a gruesome selection of dishes, including Kangaroo balls, and a camel's toe, but who will it be? To vote for who you want it to be, say that person's name in a review! Votes will be counted before each new chapter, so, good luck!"

Cooki finished her speech and smiled, waving goodbye, as the theme music started, and the camera faded to black.


	2. Important Author's Note

Hey guys! So, I'm afraid I sort of lost inspiration for this story, however, MeridiaParcumArcanity has offered to continue the story!

I couldn't turn down the offer, so click the link below, or search 'MeridiaParcumArcanity' to find it!

I've read the first chapter, and I have to admit that it's awesome! The beginning is the same, with a few edits of course. Also, the voting idea has been scrapped due to breach of rules. Wouldn't want the story taken down, huh?

Anyways, thank you for taking your time to read this!

s/8875338/1/Get-Me-Out-Of-Here-I-m-A-South-Parker

^Le Link ^


End file.
